The use of electronic devices for making payments and providing loyalty account information at point-of-sale terminals and over the Internet has increased significantly in recent years. Exemplary point-of-sale terminals include Near Field Communication-enabled (NFC-enabled) terminals, bluetooth-enabled terminals, and barcode scanner-enabled terminals. Electronic devices can be used in conjunction with these exemplary terminals to enable the user of the electronic device to make a payment for the purchase of, for example, a good or service and/or to provide loyalty account information.